Avalanche ionization is a physical phenomenon that significantly decreases the operating voltage range of various low-pressure systems. Avalanche ionization typically occurs in low-pressure, gas-filled environments when high potential electrons collide into and break apart molecules into atoms and additional high potential electrons. The additional high potential electrons, in turn, take part in a chain reaction in which more and more molecules are broken apart. This chain reaction causes the gas to change into highly conductive plasma.
Avalanche ionization is problematic, for example, in low-pressure applications (e.g., less than 10 Torr) in which a component that is maintained at a high voltage is separated from another component, which is maintained at ground potential, by a gas-filled passageway. When avalanche ionization occurs within the gas-filled chamber, the created plasma forms an electrical pathway between the separated components, which drains the voltage from the high-voltage component. The plasma effectively short circuits the components and prevents high-voltage operation.
Exemplary applications of low-pressure applications include semiconductor fabrication systems, electron microscopes, and space-based ion propulsion systems. In semiconductor fabrication systems, the wafer and the chuck holding the wafer are maintained at very high voltages, typically in the range of thousands of volts, and a connected vacuum pump is at ground potential. In electron microscopes, the microscope is maintained at a high voltage and a connected vacuum pump is at ground potential. In the case of an ion engine, an ion source, typically maintained at a high voltage, is connected to a gas-feed system at ground potential. In each type of system, it is desirable to prevent avalanche conditions by increasing the threshold voltage at which plasma ionization occurs.
Currently, approaches for preventing avalanche ionization have been implemented. However, these techniques have certain drawbacks that leave the industry wanting for a more superior method. For instance, one current technique involves separating the high voltage source and the nearest ground by a large distance. This technique is impractical, however, because the necessary distances are typically infeasible in light of physical space limitations. Another technique involves separating the high voltage component and the grounded component by forming part of the gas chamber that connects the components with an electrically insulating material. Unfortunately, this technique is simply not very effective in reducing the breakdown threshold voltage. Yet another technique involves placing a porous dielectric material in the line between the high voltage component and the grounded component to obstruct the path in which high potential electrons can travel. The dielectric material reduces the potential of the electrons, however, it also significantly impedes the flow of gas. In the case where the bias is of an A/C nature, a faraday cup has been used with limited success.
In view of the foregoing, techniques for effectively increasing the voltage level at which avalanche ionization occurs in low-pressure applications would be desirable.